Alien Arc
by the Composcreator
Summary: Inspired by Alien Huntsman. A few months before Beacon, Jaune is rethinking his life when he encounters a meteorite carrying an alien wrist watch, one that latches on and refuses to let go while gifting him with incredible powers. Brace yourself Remnant, Jaune's going alien!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello.**

**I honestly wanted to get this out sooner. In fact, I managed to type up to the part about jaune looking up into the night sky by the end of the first week of March. But then I sort of lost the drive for a bit. Well that and all the effort I was putting into my internship application and job hunting in general.**

**RWBY is the property of Rooster Teeth and Monty Oum.**

**Ben 10 is the property of Man of Action.**

**Original concepts are born from my own brain.**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

"**Technology communication"**

_**Alien Language**_

**Chapter 1: Crash Course**

Jaune always wanted to be a Huntsman. It was only natural all things considered. He came from a line of warriors going back before the Great War of Remnant, two parents who were loving but also living legends and the closest thing to super parents since they raised 8 kids, and 7 older sisters who were successful and amazing no matter what they did. What did that make him, the baby boy of the family? Even at age 17 he was treated like the runt of a litter, the one that needed protection and care. Sure, they all said it was because they loved him and cared for his well-being, but it just made him feel like an outcast. Not even a black sheep of the family, there were times he had genuinely thought he was adopted. Unfortunately, when he brought that up with his parents the decided the best way to confirm he was their son was to explain the birds and the bees.

He really needed to get out of the house and get his own life.

Of course, with al the pressure he felt from the home environment he could only think about pursing a life of a Huntsman. Sure, he had no formal training, but he had will power and when there's a will there's a way. In this case he managed to contact some…questionable individuals who would provide him with the necessary transcripts to at least get his foot in the door at one of the Huntsman academies, at least Beacon and Shade since they were the laxest with their applicants and didn't have any connection to the military of knock-off gladiator matches.

It had taken time and planning, but it was almost done. All he needed to do was arrive in Vale, pay off the dealer for the transcripts, plus some substantial extra just to make sure they kept quiet, and he would finally be taking his first steps towards his dream of living up the Arc legacy.

Ironically, it was that very legacy that made him waver. He knew for certain that Crocea Mors, the sword and shield that has lasted for countless generations, was the only weapon he could use. Many have been slain by the blade, human, faunus, and grim alike, while the shield is said to have blocked a ballista that would have destroyed a castle. For all of his life, the weapon remained in the family armory, resting on the wall. Even though it was cared for and its position was clearly a show of respect and honor, jaune always felt like it was meant for more. As if it was like him, destined to be doing something instead of sitting behind the protective walls built by others. Plus, it would be easier to learn how to use a sword and shield over other weapons, especially some of those modern ones.

However, when he took it down, intending to take it with him, he realized something.

It was heavy.

Not in the physical sense (in fact he was surprised with how light the whole thing felt to him) yet holding it seemed to crush his entire body. The responsibility, the duty that rested upon this weapon, upon the very title of huntsman…and he was trying to cheat his way into it with no real training while others trained all their life just for that moment. He just could not do that. Disgusted with himself he did the one thing he could do.

He ran away.

Putting Crocea Mors back in place he grabbed his pack full of supplies, left a different letter for his family to find, and got on the first transport out of his village.

That was hours ago. Since then he would get off where ever he could and just gotten on another transport. It wasn't until much later he realized he was heading towards the Valean Campgrounds, a famous camping site that was regularly maintained and cleared out for families to use. Because of the hour Jaune had no choice but to spend the night there, not that it bothered him considering he was already an experienced camper. Perhaps the time spent alone in the outdoors would help him figure out his next step, what to do with his pathetic life.

If only he knew what would happen next.

_At that very moment, far far above they sky of Remnant in the cold realm of space two ships were engaged in a deadly game of chase._

_One carried a valuable item, one that could change the universe and create an understanding between all species._

_The other carried a malevolent tyrant who cared not for peace, only power to dominate others and eventually the universe. And there was one item that would move that ambition forward by leaps and bounds._

_It's obvious who's the chased and the chaser._

_The pursuit had been going on for quite a while. Unfortunately, the ship with the precious cargo was not well equipped to fight off the tyrant's war ship. It was only a matter of time before they were boarded, especially since the engines just got destroyed._

_Drastic times called for drastic measures._

_When the tyrant finally stepped foot on the vessel that had eluded him, he expected to find his prize waiting for him. Instead he got a timer that had already counted down to 2 seconds and a self-destructing ship not noticing the pod that had escaped down towards the nearest planet._

With Jaune Arc, the young man had just finished setting up his camp and talking stock of his supplies. Three sets of clothes, some basic camping supplies for sleeping and starting fires, and enough money to buy illegal documents and a motel room. Going through his clothes, he felt some slight regret at leaving behind his Pumpkin Pete hoodie in favor of a sturdier one, but at least his sister would enjoy taking his stuff like always. Besides, even he had to admit that walking around with a bunny on his chest might not be a good idea.

On the subject of good ideas, he needed one. It's not a good idea to move forward with no objective and going back wasn't exactly an option. Maybe he could start a business in Vale. Sure, he was a bit young to be dreaming of something like that, but with his age and no formal experience it would be hard to get hired for a job that paid enough to live off of. His sisters always said he gave great massages his cooking skills were quite impressive, so maybe a massage parlor or diner. Actually, a small café would probably be better than a full-blown diner since he was just going to be one person. He had some start up money, and maybe his contact could get him in touch with certain individuals who could help him get started, for a price. It was at least something.

Looking up, Jaune was surprised to realize that he was standing in the forest. Apparently, he had gotten up and started walking around while contemplating his future. Hopefully it wouldn't become a habit. Stretching a bit, he looked towards the night sky, hoping for some sort of sign that things would be all right. That shooting star was certainly reassuring, and with how large it was surely it could grant a wish like that. Actually, wasn't it getting bigger. And closer.

That wasn't a shooting star.

It was a meteor.

Well shit.

Even if he hadn't been that well trained, years of dealing with sisters gave him the leg power needed to get out of the way right before impact, ash and soot and dust and dirt flying in all directions for perhaps miles. Jaune had landed behind some trees, so he was spared the full force and was still close to the crater that had just formed.

As the dust cleared, he realized that there was something still there, an object of sorts instead of some rock. Curiosity, and perhaps a hidden sixth sense, pushed him to go down and take a look himself. Sliding down the crater, his vision was briefly clouded by steam when he reached the bottom, yet that seemed to clear out quickly and he was rewarded with validation. Right there in the center was a metal sphere. No bigger than a soccer ball, it just sat there as if it didn't just plummet from the sky. As he got closer, Jaune noticed that it wasn't some solid piece, rather the bottom half was one section while the top half reminded him of metal shutters.

"Wonder if thing opens up." He said to himself.

As if on cue, the spherical capsule opened up with a sharp hiss, the top part retracting just like he expected. Once again common sense was ignored as Jaune actually got closer to get a better look. Peering inside, he caught a brief glimpse of a circular surface before it jumped right at him in a black blur. He barely took a step back before it latched onto his right wrist.

Jaune could not stop himself from screaming like a girl in fright, though he would definitely deny it if someone asked. He tried to shake the object off even though he could feel it clamping down, securing itself on his wrist with whirrs and beeps before clicking and pinging followed by silence. Not that it helped him calm down any further. It only made him panic even more, jumping up and down like a madman, smashing it against rocks and trees (making his arm sore in the process) and even stabbing at it with whatever he could.

It took 30 minutes for him to accept that this alien accessory was going to be staying with him, so he might as well get used to it. With the immediate panic gone, Jaune took a closer look at the object, and was surprised by how much it looked like a watch, circular face and all. Except it didn't tell time despite having an hourglass symbol on it.

"Then again," he muttered to himself, his other hand approaching the gizmo, "why would something form space follow human logic and standards."

Upon closer examination through his eyes and feeling it, he realized the face could be rotated, though he couldn't figure out what for. Then, all of a sudden, it popped up like a toast from a toaster revealing black and green circuitry. It got even stranger when the sides of the hourglass moved, changing into a green diamond that lit up revealing a strange silhouette.

"I'm guessing it was meant to do that?" Jaune asked himself, gently pushing down a bit to see that it was going back in. "Maybe it's the release button." He hoped, finally getting the courage to push it all the way down.

There was a flash of green and then…

Everything changed.

His bones were pulled, forcibly extended.

His skin was ripped apart as light green crystals burst out of his muscles, replacing his entire body.

His skull reformed into a new shape.

Every single sell in his body was forced to change into something new.

And it all happened in a single instant.

When the flash of light died down, no longer stood Jaune Arc the human, but instead a taller creature that walked like a man yet made entirely of green crystals, with twin spikes coming out of the back while a black body suit covered the legs up to the torso with a black and white hourglass badge of sorts on the right pec.

"What the-" he shouted, panic setting back in and amplified by the changes. Even his voice was different, deeper and even a bit gravely. He ran his hands over his arms, trying to return them to normal as if this was just some illusion. Even though he could actually feel everything, it felt so…off. At the same time, at some level, his brain found it to be right.

"What's happened to me!"

**Okay.**

**Decided to cut down the spaceships fight. Plus, if there is one thing I think the original cartoon could have done better it would be the reveal of Vilgax. I mean we the audience already knew he was a spawn of Cthulhu looking mother fucker while Ben was clueless. I want to make his first appearance as menacing as possible, preserving that moment where Ben got a glimpse of him through Upgrade.**

**Yes, the Pumpkin Pete hoodie is part of Jaune's image, but do you really think it's a good idea to have the aliens running around with that symbol on their body? People are going to make the connection or worse the company and Pyrrha will get dragged into the mess. The reason why Jaune is a popular subject of fanfiction is that he is a blank slate, so I am going to capitalize on that.**

**Hope you don't mind the more…descriptive portrayal of the transformation. I do plan to be this descriptive with each new alien Jaune experiences.**

**I honestly want to shake things up here. I mean we all know how it goes. Heatblast nearly destroys the forest, Wildmutt takes out the drones, and Diamondhead sends it right back to the big guy. I'd rather not copy and paste. So, I plugged the OG 10 aliens into a random choice generator, hit the Random Choice button, and out came Diamondhead! As for the future, I'm fine with letting you guys decide. Say what you want in the reviews, I'll look at it and see what I can do. Want me to skip certain episodes, go ahead and say it! Want me to change up the order of events, I can definitely do that! Want Dr. Amino to be beaten by Heatblast instead of Stinkfly, works for me! It's why I intentionally ended the chapter right after the transformation. This way you can decide how the events of episode 1 are changed. For now, the fights themselves will be the same, but the aliens will definitely be different. If you guys don't give me suggestions, I'll just plug them back into the generator.**

**NOW!**

**Normally I would share the unwritten ideas that I will be putting on my Tier 2 polls over on p_atr-eon, but I'm not going to do that this time for a few reasons. I want to focus on the monthly commission work so I can get it done by the end of the month, real life effort into getting a job, and going back through my ideas to see which ones I want to keep for now. Some of them I am seriously reconsidering, especially after a few bits of gaming news earlier this month.**

**So, the next time I share what's one my mind, it will be in April.**

**Which is when DxD will be back on the menu! Both for new and old stories, High School DxD category fanfics are eligible!**

**Additionally, I am preparing a special something for my patrons and will be sharing it with them at the beginning of April to celebrate a whole year of support! Want to get in on it? Then join up!**

**That's it for now. Please Favorite, Follow, and Review. But most of all, thank you for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello.**

**Took a while for this to get a second chapter.**

**For those who have not been looking at the AN of my other works, here's the abridged version of why writing has taken longer than I would have liked.**

**Real life between loosing close family members and struggling to find job and only recently getting employed as a full time High School English teacher with students who aren't exactly meeting the standard expected of them. Not to mention my parents nearly getting a divorce.**

**While some might think the quarantine should make things easier, its not that simple. I still have to work as a teacher despite the lack of attendance in my online classes. Furthermore, Ramadan, the month of fasting started late April and ends late May. So my sleeping schedule has been even more out of whack than usual.**

**I have also been experimenting with a few ways to improve my writing speed, and here is hoping results start to show soon.**

**RWBY is the property of Rooster Teeth and Monty Oum.**

**Ben 10 is the property of Man of Action.**

**Original concepts are born from my own brain.**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

"**Technology communication"**

_**Alien Language**_

**Chapter 2: First Step to Hero**

Jaune would never say that his life was an easy one. Growing up with 7 older sisters meant he had to face daily challenges few had ever suffered. He managed to get through them one way or another and live to tell the tail.

That said, he was completely unprepared for the current situation. Frankly, he was on the verge of a full blown panic attack as he tried to figure out what happened to him. So it was only natural that he ended up grabbing the attention of the one Beowolf Grimm that was curious enough to check out the crater and now riled up by the negative emotions leaking from the unknown creature that was now Jaune.

"Whoah there!" Jaune cried out in his unfamiliar voice, backing up in his much larger body. "No need to get hostile, right?" Clearly he wasn't in his right mind if he was trying to negotiate with a Grimm. His heightened fear only spurred the beast to lunge forward. Jaune raised his large green arms to defend himself and they instantly expanded, becoming even bigger than before in a matter of seconds. It had gotten so big that the Beowolf practically stretched its jaw out trying to get a bite, only for all if its teeth to crack! The sound of bones breaking but none of the pain confused Jaune who finally opened his eyes to see not only his own changes, butt the beast of darkness gripping its mouth in what seemed like pain.

Taking a closer look at his arms, the thought entered his head, 'What if they were sharper?'. And just like that they went from blocky arms to sharp spikes, like thick broken glass. Jaune was so caught up in this phenomenon, he almost missed the Beowolf staring at him in anger. Luckily he did and was able to stab the beast through the chest as it jumped at him, reducing it to black dust.

"That was…" Jaune stuttered as he tried to find the words to describe the mix of pride and trepidation going through his brain right now. "Just what is going on here?" He asked himself.

Deciding that staying in one place wasn't the best idea (especially since it was in the middle of a crater with some Grimm activity) he started walking out of the crater, which was easier than he expected thanks to his new body, and into the forest away from the campsite. Once he had made a fair distance, he took another look at himself as best as he could. Not having any lake or reflective surface made things difficult, but he could still feel his body, which was weird considering he was made of living crystal bringing up all sorts of biology questions. He swung his arms around and threw a few punches, finding each movement to be totally natural, as if this was the body he had been forn with.

"This is amazing." He said out loud. "Maybe being trapped in this new body isn't so bad."

At that very moment, the black and white hourglass emblem on his toso started bliking red.

"Wait a second…" Jaune began. "Is this a-"

In a flash of red light, his entire body shrunk back down, protrusions and extra body mass sucked back in, leaving him in his normal human form.

"Self-destruct signal!" His sentence finished, only to realize that no he did not blow up, just went back to his normal self.

"Oh…" He said in slight embarrassment before patting himself down to make sure everything was back to normal, especially the sword in his pants. Lucky for him, the proud legacy of all male Arcs was undamaged.

With that out of the way, he decided to get some distance from the crater in case anyone else came along, Grimm or otherwise.

Back at his own camp, Jaune took some time to eat from the food he packed both to fill his stomach and to calm his nerves.

"All right." He said out loud. "Let's take a look at this thing."

He had noticed that after going back to normal it had been red, but while at the camp it returned to its default green color. From that he deduced that it ran on some sort of power supply, one that seemed to recharge all on its own. Plus, now that he wasn't trying to pull that damn thing off, he realized that the watch like part could be rotated. It wasn't long before he figured out how to get it to show the silhouette again, and that rotating it while in that weird display mode changed the image to different figures.

"Wonder if this mean I can have multiple forms." Jaune mused to himself as he settled on a bug like shape. He was very much tempted to push the button then and there, but managed to restrain himself from doing it where others could see. Once again he ventured into the woods, taking a different direction from the crater where this all started.

After finding a good clearing, he fiddled around some more until he figured out how to make the face of the watch pop open. Taking a deep breath, he pushed it down with just the right amount of force.

Once again, he felt the changes happen instantaneously. The veins of his body bulged as each cell was forcibly changed. Skin became green and slimy, fingers fused together before becoming stubby and sharp, protrusions burst out of his skull with eyes growing on them as the optic nerves were forcibly moved around, even more appendages and even wings breaking out of his skin!

When the light died out, Jaune was once again a completely different being. This time he was a man sized bug like creature with 4 legs, a stinger, and eyes on stalks instead of his face where the hourglass symbol now was.

"This is definitely different." Jaune said as he looked over his new body, "sounds different too." He added commenting on his new voice. Though that was not as surprising as his new vision, what with having multiple eyes that could move in all directions and not be overloaded by everything, though to be fair all the eyes moved the same way at the same time, evidence that this was not just a change in form, but a complete change in species.

"Well," Jaune said after a few more moments of examination, "I've got wings. Let's see if I can use them." He could not hide the excitement in his voice, and no one would blame him if they had heard it. Taking a breath, Jaune allowed himself to relax a bit, and thought about flapping his wings. In mere moments they were beating so fast that they became a blur, creating buzzing sounds, like a swarm of flies or mosquitoes. This was followed by his own body being lifted up, at first merely hovering over the ground before going straight up into the sky past the tree line.

"This is awesome!" Jaune cheered, moving forward without even realizing it. "Best part, I don't have motion sickness right now! I don't have to see alien vomit!"

With that thought, he began to zip from side to side, doing loop de loops, everything he dreamed of doing if he could fly without consequences, relishing in this sensation.

A joy that was soon cut short by laser beams that narrowly missed hitting him. The shock did cause him to momentarily loose control with his wings no longer flapping and falling back towards the ground. By the time he stopped his fall and reoriented himself, his attackers could be seen.

While Jaune might not be familiar with Atlas tech, he was certain they did not make brown robots that looked like cylinders in the middle of disk with red eyes and several limbs that had laser guns on them. Guns that were currently taking aim and firing at him.

Realizing this, Jaune made the split-second decision of diving down into the forest. He could tell that the robots would not be able to move together between the trees so easily while his own movement would not be so hampered. Furthermore, instead of trying to run away, he chose to go in the direction towards them. He remembered the time limit on his transformation, and knew that he had to try to end this as fast as possible.

Thanks to his eye-stalks, he was able to keep track of the robots and confirm that they did descend into the forest and were still heading right for him. Considering his options and his inexperience with his new body, Jaune came up with a quick way to deal with at least one of them, mentally crossing his fingers that it would work.

It wasn't long before his robotic pursuers were in front of him and fast approaching. Lining himself up with one of them, Jaune acted like he was going to crash right into it. The robots did not change their course, only started firing again, with Jaune dodging while maintaining his orientation. Soon he was seconds away from crashing into it, when he zoomed up over it, intentionally dragging his stinger across its body and catching it on its eye top. The stinger had buried itself deep in the robot, exposing the inside wiring and even caused the entire thing to be dragged by his tail. Not wasting a second, Jaune spun around in the air, throwing the busted robot at its partner sending them both flying into some trees. However, it seemed like one of them worked well enough to still aim its guns at him.

That was when something…alien…clicked in Jaune's brain. His body started forcing fluids from his torso up to his mouth, a sensation he was all too familiar with. He was going to puke, and it was going to be a huge one.

He had no idea.

Unable to stop it, Jaune aimed for the robots, hoping it would slow them down, maybe even rot their circuits a bit. He did not expect a wide stream of green goop, that stunk even by his own standards, to shoot out of his mouth and hit with the force of a fire hose. On top of that, it was dissolving the robots like they were nothing.

"Acid vomit." Jaune mumbled to himself as he watched it happen. "Hope that doesn't somehow get transferred to my normal body." He shuddered at the idea. Bullheads were already hazardous for his health, but this would make him hazardous to everyone else!

At that moment the hourglass emblem on his forehead started beeping and was soon followed by the flash of red light. Soon the human Jaune arc was standing there, feeling himself up again, only to cover his nose as the stench was much worse with his human nose.

"Getting out of here!" He cried out loud as he began running back towards his campsite. At the same time, he could not help but wonder where those robots came from, whey were they after him, and what would happen next.

**Okay.**

**Had to make a dick joke.**

**Also, I don't know how to get rid of line breaks. I was originally going to put Vilgax's scene where he decides to send the robots, but again not exactly needed.**

**This all took longer than I had hoped. Heck, I was considering jumping straight to the fight with the bigger robot, but realized that would be cheating. Instead I decided to make the experience in the first two alien forms and the first battle this chapter leaving the bigger robat as its own chapter. Part of the decision comes from acknowledging my own writing style. With me drawing out the transformations as well as Jaune adapting to the new body, I was already taking a long ass time with this chapter.**

**That's it for now. Please Favorite, Follow, and Review. But most of all, thank you for reading!**


End file.
